The Wiggles Show: The Pick of TV Series 4
The Wiggles Show: The Pick of TV Series 4 is a collection of the first 9 episodes from The Wiggles' 4th TV series, released in June 2010. Official Description The Wiggles Show is jam-packed with fun! Join Dorothy, our favourite dinosaur, for Dorothy's Dance Class and sail around the world with Captain Feathersword. Remember when The Wiggles were young with The Little Wiggles and then learn more about the work people do with Say Aah at the Doctors, The Bricklayers Song and New York Firefighter. So let’s go, go, go, it’s on with The Wiggles Show! Contents Episodes/Songs #Dorothy's Ballet ##Wiggly Party ##Sydney Barcarolle ##Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Live) ##Bow Wow Wow ##Hot Potato #Making Pies ##Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Live) ##Wake Up Jeff! (Little Wiggles) ##Central Park New York ##Do the Wiggle Groove ##Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ##Hoop Dee Doo (Live) ##Wobbly Camel (Wiggly Animation) ##Picking Flowers #Friendly Feathersword Crew ##Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) ##Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) ##Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) ##Play Your Guitar With Murray (Live) #When We Were Young ##D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Live) ##Play Your Guitar With Murray (Little Wiggles) ##Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist ##In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride ##Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) ##Say Aah at the Doctors (Wiggly Animation) ##Knead Some Dough ##Elbow To Elbow #Kangaroo Dance ##Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) ##London Town ##We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (Live) ##Fly Through The Sky ##The Monkey Dance (Live) #Shiver Me Timbers ##Feeling Chirpy ##Vegetable Soup (Little Wiggles) ##Cowboys And Cowgirls ##Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ##Fruit Salad (Live) ##Walking On The Moon (Wiggly Animation) ##I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton ##Quack Quack (Live) #I Swing My Baton ##San Francisco Trolley Car ##I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton (Live) ##New York Firefighter #Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock ##Where's Jeff? (Live) ##Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes (Little Wiggles) ##Can You Dig It? ##Bow Wow Wow ##Let's Make Some Rosy Tea (Wiggly Animation) ##Christmas Medley (Live) ##Tick Tock (All Night Long) ##I Climb Ten Stairs (Wiggly Animation) #A Wiggly Mystery ##Wake Up Jeff! ##Goldfish ##I Climb Ten Stairs (Wiggly Animation) ##Here Come The Wiggles (Wiggly Animation) ##Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Live) Special Feature *Photo Gallery Gallery File:39000.png|Back cover TheWigglesShowThePickOfTVSeries4Disc.jpeg|Disc File:TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4booklet.png|The booklet File:TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4bookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4songcredits1.png|The song credits File:TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4songcredits2.png File:TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4songcredits3.png DVD Menu Gallery File:B99FDC69-9AFA-44A3-A28A-463DB61DDB1A.jpeg|Warning Screen File:7D44A765-13CF-4180-8EFB-A390B98A218E.jpeg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (background music: Do the Wiggle Groove) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-EpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|Episode Selection menu (background music: Picking Flowers) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (background music: In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (background music: Central Park New York) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (background music: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies)) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu page 4 (background music: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SongSelectionMenu5.jpg|Song selection menu page 5 (background music: Fly Through The Sky) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SongSelectionMenu6.jpg|Song selection menu page 6 (background music: San Francisco Trolley Car) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (background music: Knead Some Dough) TheWigglesShowThePickofTVSeries4-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (background music: Elbow To Elbow) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Promo Pictures AWigglyMystery-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Jeff in promo picture WiggleGroove(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WiggleGroove(Episode)PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, CF, PS, Franko and Maria in promo picture JackintheBox-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 TheWigglyGroupandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga TheWigglesinTVSeries4PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 TheLittleWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|The crew in promo picture TheWigglesin2005Photo.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture#4 The-wiggles-1.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #5 Wiggles wideweb 470x340,0.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #6 Dorothyin2004Picture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Wagsin2004Picture.jpg|Wags in promo picture WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles: "Wake Up Jeff!" LittleCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Little Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword LittleMurrayinJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Little Murray in Jeff's purple armchair FruitSalad(LittleWiggles)-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles: "Fruit Salad" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles: "Play Your Guitar With Murray" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Play Your Guitar with Murray" (Little Wiggles" PrehistoricParty-PromoPicture.jpg|Little Jeff running outside WhenWeWereYoung-PromoPicture.jpg|King Murray ShiverMeTimbers-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles in Italian hats ShiverMeTimbers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles in sombreros PrehistoricParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles cold BilltheBillyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggly Mascots BilltheBillycart-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggly Group and Bill the Billycart Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Car" GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg MopMop-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Mop Mop" TheBarrelPolka-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" LondonTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga season4banner.jpg|Promo Banner Trivia *The DVD was originally going to contain 11-minute versions of episodes (as The Pick of TV Series 6 would later do), and the change to 22-minute versions was most likely last minute. Supporting this idea, the songs from the second half of Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock (which makes up the 11-minute episode "Rosy Tea") are missing in both the Song Jukebox menu and the booklet's song credits. That means "Rosy Tea" was going to be skipped (likely due to the use of the song Christmas Medley in a non-Christmas DVD). This would bump up the first half of Prehistoric Party (which doesn't appear on the final DVD) as the final episode, as evidenced by the back cover mentioning The Bricklayers Song, a song that appears in that episode but not on the final DVD. *This is the first time that it does not released in a DVD box set & it is the first DVD to not use the DVD box set as well. Goofs *Camera One, used as background music for the first Dorothy's Dance Class, is mistaken for Walking On The Moon in the booklet. *Dominic Lindsay is listed as a writer for Here Come The Wiggles, Steve Blau is listed as a writer for Elbow To Elbow, and Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt are listed as writers for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:2010 Category:DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Episode Videos Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs